Devuelme mi celular!
by FunWithoutLimits
Summary: Tal vez no está en la mejor etapa de su vida, pero un choque y un intercambio de celulares sucede. ¿Podrá esto cambiar su vida para bien? -¿La infidelidad es algo común?- -¡Fueron siete años juntas! Ahora sus ojos brillan tanto con otra persona- -Ella no te conviene...- -Mucho gusto Ayase Eli- -Nozomi...- -¿Es esta la señal que necesito?- Denle una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola… espero les guste esta historia…. Salió completamente de la nada xD si le hallan algún parecido a algo, mis disculpas. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Tokio, 3 p.m.**

—Dios! Llego tarde!— una cabellera rubia se ondeaba mientras la chica de ojos azules corría.

Saco su celular y empezó a marcar un número. Se lo puso en la oreja sin dejar de correr

—¡Vamos Umi! Contesta—

 ***Hola? Eli?*** sonó la voz del otro lado de la línea

—¡Sí! Ya casi llego! Diles que no se retiren aún, estoy a dos, ahora una cuadra!— el estrés la consumía y el dolor en sus piernas no ayudaba.

 ***De acuerdo, pero apúrate, recuerda que es el 5 piso***

Corto la llamada y por estar viendo su cel no vio a la chica que igual venía corriendo hacia ella. Ambas con celular en mano y vista fija en él.

De un momento a otro, ambos celulares volaron y ambas chicas cayeron al suelo

—ooucchh— ambas chicas se quejaban de dolor.

—No tengo tiempo para esto—se levantó la rubia y agarro su celular... O el que creyó suyo, ni cuenta se dio que ambos celulares tirados eran modelos iguales. —Disculpa pero se me hace tarde— salió corriendo nuevamente dejando a una pelimorada ahí en el piso.

* * *

—Eres muy buena, Ayase-san, estamos realmente interesados en ti. ¿Te gustaría quedarte con el papel?—

—¡Me encantaría!— Dijo arriba del escenario —Muchas gracias—

Salió de ahí feliz, había logrado quedar aceptada para interpretar a Julieta en la obra.

—Felicidades, Eri— la esperaba fuera de la sala quien al verla salir con una sonrisa supo que lo consiguió.

—Lo logré, Umi!— ambas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo

—¿Tomamos una foto para el recuerdo?— pregunto la peliazul

—Claro— saco su celular y al prender la pantalla vio un fondo diferente —¿Qué demonios?— le dio vuelta viéndolo por detrás, no tenía su característica marca: un rayón hecho por Rin, una amiga.

—¿Eli?— pregunto al ver a su amiga

—Oh no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no es mío! —dijo a alterada

—Tranquila Eli, ¿qué pasó con el tuyo?—

Soltó un bufido —Probablemente lo tenga aquella chica—

—¿Cuál chica?— pregunto curiosa Umi.

Eli vio que el celular tenía que desbloquearse con PIN y otro bufido se le salió

—¿Acaso soy la única a la cuál le gusta sólo deslizar para desbloquear?— ignorando nuevamente a la chica frente a ella, se puso a observar la foto. Era la misma chica pelimorada junto a un cachorro. Le mostró la foto a su amiga. —Ella lo tiene—

—Bueno... ¿Por qué no esperas a qué te llame?— le propuso una opción.

La rubia se quedó sería un momento y Umi pensó que iba a decir que fue tonta idea.

—Bien pensado, ella sólo debe deslizar, no batallara.—

Fueron a su casa, no sin antes pasar por las mismas calles buscando a la chica, sin éxito.

* * *

.

—¿Y cómo te va con tu relación?— preguntaba la rubia sentada en una silla. Ambas tomando un té.

—Bien, creo que esta vez es diferente— dio un sorbo a su té.

—Sí, igual lo creo. Ella no se ve que sea como...—

—No la menciones, por favor— vio como Umi apretaba la taza

Antes de decir una palabra más su teléfono (por ahora) vibró. Se levantó de golpe asustando a la peliazul.

—¡Por Dios! Es ella! Creo... — miró en el teléfono su propio número.

—¡Pues contesta!— dijo un poco irritada, le había caído té caliente en su ropa por el brusco movimiento de Eli.

Con temblor contesto

—H-Hola?—

 ***Dios! ¡Que bueno que contesta alguien!***

—Yo agradezco que llamarás...— hablaba bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga

 ***Parece que ambas somos algo despistadas, no?*** Eli escuchó la suave risa de la chica en la otra línea, el sonido la cautivo.

—S-sí..—

 ***Oh, vamos... No seas tan tímida, la verdad es que no me he dado cuenta hasta que baje del avión*** la voz denotaba nerviosismo.

 _=oh Dios, su voz es hermosa... Espera... Dijo avión? Oh no!=_

—¡Avión!? Debes estar bromeando— miró a Umi entre nerviosa y enojada. La peliazul sólo le hizo señas de que se tranquilizara

 ***No, disculpa... Justo ahora estoy en ...***

—¿..En... ?— el suspenso de la chica mataba a Eli.

* **Corea*** soltaba al fin.

—¡¿Qué?! Bueno, bueno.— tomando un gran bocada de aire, continuo —Está a sólo dos horas, aproximadamente—

 ***fueron dos y media***

—Bie! Supongo que ya estás esperando vuelo para volver... Cierto?— lo último lo decía con miedo.

 ***Ojala fuera así*** esa frase cumplía el temor de Eli. *** Tengo que hacer algo aquí, no me dejarán irme si no lo hago*** del otro lado se empezaron a escuchar voces que Eli no supo que decían

= _Claro, Coreanos=_ pensó.

 ***Me debo ir, Ayase-san*** volvió a escuchar reir a la chica ***Por cierto es 2,5,5,1*** con eso cortó la llamada dejando a una rubia confundida.

= _¿¡Me llamo por mi nombre!? Habrá visto mis cosas?=_

—¿Y bien?— le preguntaba su amiga

—2,5,5,1— fue su única respuesta mientras veía a la nada.

—¿El pin?— cuestionó Umi, Eli rápidamente se dispuso a intentarlo

—Dice incorrecto—

—¿Lo hiciste bien?—

—Sí—

—¿Segura? Habias dicho 2,5,5,1—

—¡Sí, 2,5,5,1!— mientras lo decía lo marcaba. Ya iban 3 veces. —¡Me ha mentido!— explotó la chica en enojo.

—Tranquila, tal vez se le paso un número o se confundió— su amiga estaba un poco asustada.

Volvió a sentir el celular vibrando. Contesto sin pensarlo dos veces al ver que era de su celular.

—¡Me mentiste!— estalló, Umi pensó que si hubieran estado de frente, Eli la mata. Pero sólo exagera. Cierto?

 ***No, no... Me falto un número, es el 4. Es 2,5,5,1,4*** colgó, no esperó respuesta

Eli quería aventar el celular o golpear a alguien.

—Eli...¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?—

—Perdí mi celular—contesto mientras anotaba el número en un pedazo de papel

—Eli, tienes otro.—

—Otro que no es mio, uno en donde no están mis cosas, dónde no hay mis fotos y a donde no me llamará en caso de hacerlo. —

Umi ya entendía todo. Suspiró.

—Pensé que la habías superado— se levantó de la silla. Se quedaron en silencio. Eli no sabía qué hacer, se quedó viendo el pedazo de papel. —Eli, ella no te conviene. Así como a mí no me conviene Minami-san— dijo con cierto tono triste.

= _¿"Minami-san"? desde cuando le dice así?_ =

—Ella no me engaño— la peliazul ante ese comentario sintió dolor y lo reflejo en su cara. —Ah, disculpa. No quería— —No importa, ya que es la verdad— la interrumpía Umi.

—Aún tengo esperanzas— dijo en tono bajo pero la chica logro escucharlo.

—Creo que sólo necesitas a alguien más en tu vida— Eli la miró Interrogativa —A lo mejor por eso apareció esa chica— dijo señalando el celular

Eli dirigió su vista a el aparato y luego al papel, se le había olvidado intentarlo una vez más. Agarró el cel, ingresó el número y...

—¡Funcionó!— dijo feliz.

—Que bien, Eli.— le dedico una sonrisa. —Me tengo que ir, Honoka dijo que pasaremos la noche juntas.— agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa

—Cuidado y las cachan los vecinos, modulen la voz— dijo con burla y su amiga se puso roja como un tomate

—¿Qu-qué andas di-diciendo?— Eli sonrió. Esa chica era su amiga, esa que tenía de la nada momentos cursis y en otros se moría de vergüenza con una simple sonrisa.

—Diviértete en tu cita— con eso Umi prefirió irse.

.

.

Eli se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, agarró el celular.

 _=¿Debería ver lo que hay en el cel?= volvió_ a introducir el pin y se quedó viendo que el fondo de pantalla era diferente al de bloqueo. Era la misma chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a otra de ojos rubí y cabello negro, un rubor acompañaba el rostro de ambas.

= _¿esto no se ve muy de parejas?=_ busco de nuevo en la foto alguna señal = _No puedo suponer nada_ =

Entró a contactos y se agregó ella misma, así ya no tendría que recordar su propio número cada vez que ella llamara.

 **[Ayase Eli**

 **Nuevo contacto añadido.]**

Entró al Facebook de la chica, sólo para saber el nombre

—Toujou Nozomi— dijo para sí misma.

Con eso, bloqueo el celular.

* * *

.

Adoro los enredos amorosos.

Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! 

LOL... Me equivoqué en el título de la historia, en realidad no sé cómo modificarlo o si se puede hacer, por eso se quedará así xD 

Espero les guste el capítulo…   
xD okay! Sin más… nos vemos.

* * *

 _ **DEVUÉLVEME MI CELULAR!**_

.

Empezó a caminar por toda la casa. Dando vuelta y vuelta hasta que por fin se decidió a salir al parque.

Si se quedaba en casa, lo más probable es que terminaría llamándola, sí, a su ex. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? "Te extraño, por favor vuelve" Claro que no, Ayase Eli no puede hacer eso. Primero se rompería ella misma la pierna y rechazaría el papel que acababa de conseguir. ¿Ven cómo era imposible?

Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque viendo sus pies.

—¿Eeh? ¿Eli?— esa voz. Casi 7 años de relación, una triste ruptura, una que aún no superaba.

Alzó la vista rápidamente. Efectivamente era ella.

—¿Ma-Maki?— _=Dios, ¿qué hice últimamente para que me pase esto?=_

—Vaya, que sorpresa— una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja

—Sí...— un rubor adorno la cara de la rubia.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?— la pregunta destrozó a Eli, ¿es que en tan solo 1 mes ella ya la había olvidado?

—Me dieron el papel en Julieta— se atraganto con todo lo que quería decir.

—Espera, ¿hablas de la que estrenarán en el gran centro cultural?!— Eli sólo asintió. —¡Eli, eso es increíble! Felicidades!— a pesar de la gran emoción en la voz de la chica, no se acercó a darle un abrazo o algo parecido.

 _=Rayos, ¿se verá raro si le pido un abrazo?=_

—Gracias— le sonrió nerviosa —¿Y a ti que tal?—

—Verás, ahora— —¡Maki-chan!— otra voz se escuchó.

Ambas dirigieron su vista en dirección de la voz, la menor con una sonrisa y la mayor algo extrañada.

—Hanayo— la pelirroja tomó la mano que la chica le extendía. —¿lista?—

—Sí— fue la tímida respuesta de la chica, "Hanayo"

 _=¿Soy yo o sus ojos brillan tanto como un Sol?=_ Ahora Eli se sentía incomoda.

—Eli, ella es Hanayo— la miró sólo un momento y luego volvió a ver a la persona que sujetaba su mano, y no era la de ella.

—Mu-mucho gusto, Koizumi Hanayo— hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Eli tardó en contestar, veía la mano entrelazada de su ex novia y la de la chica.

—...Ayase Eli— hizo una pequeña reverencia, una muy rápida y pequeña —un placer—

—Bueno, nos vamos. Hanayo y yo tenemos unos asuntos— empezó a caminar —mucha suerte en tu obra— ya la habían rebasado, por impulso agarro la manga de Maki interrumpiendo su andar.

—Es-espera, ¿no irás a verme el día de estreno?— preguntó sin verlas, Hanayo veía confundida a Maki y ésta veía con dolor y lástima a Eli.

—Creo que am-ambas sabemos que eso no...no sería muy correcto— dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello y apretando la mano de Hanayo.

—¿Maki-chan? Yo quiero ir a verla— Maki la miró nerviosa, después de unos segundos habló.

—Bien, iremos— dijo soltando un suspiro. Hanayo sólo le sonrió y fue correspondida.

Eli al ver todo eso empezaba a creerlo, = _¿esa chica es su pareja?=_

—Nos vemos, Eli—

—Hasta luego, Ayase-san—

1, 2, 3 segundos.

—Espera, una última cosa...— Maki volteó con tranquilidad. Como si supiera lo que venía —¿Es... Ella tu no...novia?— preguntó con miedo.

La chica de lentes se ruborizó completamente mientras que Maki miró al suelo con expresión triste.

La pelirroja sonrió —Sí, lo es, hace 2 semanas— vio claramente como el rostro de la rubia denotaba dolor.

 _=¡Dos semanas! En dos semanas olvidó 7 años?!=_

Maki obviamente se sintió mal, diablos, era su ex, hace apenas 1 mes eran pareja. Pero el dolor no se comparaba a la felicidad que sentía de decir que Hanayo era su novia.

—Cuídate, Eli. De verdad te deseo lo mejor, sé que lo obtendrás.— empezó a caminar jalando a Hanayo de la mano. Luego de unos pasos se volteó —Por cierto... Gracias...de verdad, gracias— volvió a caminar tomada de la mano de la otra chica.

Eli no podía evitar derramar lágrimas, vio fijamente el suelo y ahí estuvo hasta que se controló.

.

.

* * *

—¿Ma-maki-chan?—

—¿Sí?— estaban en el departamento de Hanayo.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que llevamos 1 mes? ¿Por qué dijiste 2 semanas?—

Maki se quitó el suéter con lentitud y lo colgó en el armario, empezó a caminar hacia Hanayo.

—Luego, ella no me importa si sabe o no algo de nosotras, sólo me importas tú— la besó y fue conduciéndola a la cama. La recostó —Me importa que sepas lo mucho que te quiero—

Esa noche la pelirroja y Hanayo compartieron besos, sentimientos y lujuria.

* * *

.

Adfsfdsagf…. Y mi NicoMaki? Dónde está?! 

^.^ Bye-Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Espero les guste y disfruten, cualquier comentario es bien recibido...

Sin más... Nos vemos.

* * *

Eli se encontraba en una banca del parque, sola, y con rastros de haber llorado durante un largo rato.

El parque siempre estaba tranquilo, lo agradecía en esos momentos.

Si no fuera por la obra pensaría que era su peor etapa de la vida.

Miró el cielo buscando una señal de que su vida personal estaría mejor, ya que de su vida profesional no se quejaba para nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos debido a que sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

Era "Nozomi". Contestó sin mucho ánimo.

* **Hola, Ayase** * no le extraño que ésta vez le quitara el "san", ella misma prefería hablar así.

—Hola—

* **¿te ocurre algo? No te oyes ni feliz ni enojada como hace unas horas** *

Se regaño mentalmente por dejar notar su estado por teléfono.

 ***¿Sabes? Puedes confiar en mí. Te escucharé atentamente, I promise***

Eli sonrió, miró el cielo ¿ésto era su señal?

—Pues la verdad... Primero quiero saber tu nombre—

 ***Oh... Nozomi Toujou, un placer, Eli Ayase*** casi pudo ver la sonrisa de Nozomi... Pero obviamente no.

.

.

.

* * *

Eli se levantó de golpe, miró el despertador que no sonó (eso quería creer), marcaba las 7 a.m.

—¡¿Cómo puede pasarme esto dos veces a mí?!— se arregló rápidamente y bajo a la cocina. —Todavía si fuera Rin, pero yo?!—

Por otro lado... Rin frente a su televisión estornudo.

—Si tan sólo no hubiera hablado hasta la 1 con Nozomi!— salió de su casa corriendo.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

—Me siento mal— dijo viendo sus pies, ya estaba en casa. Quedo de hablarle a Nozomi cuando llegara. Y ahora se encontraban haciéndolo.

* **¿Vas al doctor?** * denoto preocupación

—No, no! Me refiero a...sentimentalmente—escucho un suspiro del otro lado.

 ***Vaya ¿estás ebria?** *

 _=¿Qué?=_ de repente vio su mano izquierda sosteniendo una lata de cerveza media vacía. Y en la mesita otras 4 vacías. _=Mierda=_

—¿Por-por qué dices eso?—

 ***Jajajaja! Lo estás, ¿cierto? Tu voz igual lo dice***

—¡No!—

 ***Eli-san, hace rato, después de que te dijera mi nombre dijiste que estabas en el parque y que lo que te pasaba no era de mi asunto y ahora lo primero que dices al iniciar la llamada es que te sientes mal sentimentalmente, por favor! Lo estás.***

Eli se quedó en shock, que alguien dijera como es ella, era raro. Más si sonaba tan tierna.

 ***Déjame decirte que agradezco que estés en tu casa y no en un bar o algo así. Lo sé porque no hay ruido.***

Aclaró la duda de Eli antes de exteriorizarla.

—Prometiste escucharme— se quejó la rubia para luego darle un trago a la cerveza.

 ***Y lo hago, y lo haré***

 _=Maldición... ¿Está coqueteando conmigo? Calma Eli, calma. Es el alcohol. Tranquilicémonos ahora=_

—Hoy vi a mi ex, dijo que ya tenía novia, ¿sabes cuánto duramos? 7 años! Y terminamos hace un mes. ¡Demonios, ya tiene a otra!—

 ***Vaya! 7 años...***

—Sí, 1 año de preparatoria, 4 de universidad y 2 más...bueno…casi dos más, pero faltaban semanas para cumplir los 7 años—

Hubo silencio.

 ***¿te engañó?***

—Dijo que llevan 2 semanas, hubieras visto sus ojos... Brillaban tanto! Yo apenas hoy en la mañana la defendí, que tontería.—

Hubo otro momento de silencio

 ***"La"? ... Eli-san... Salias con una…***

—Una mujer, sí, soy lesbiana tienes problemas con eso?—

Sin querer sonó agresiva.

Del otro lado la pelimorada se sorprendió del cambio en Eli, primero triste y luego agresiva.

 ***¡No!, Dios, no. En realidad yo igual lo soy... ***

Otro silencio.

Eli por algún motivo sintió mucha vergüenza y canceló la llamada.

— **¿Eeh? Tal vez no debí decir eso... —**

 **.**

.

Después de pensarlo y limpiar su cuarto, la rubia marcó su propio número y llamó.

 ***¿Sabes que son las 12?***

—Umm— fue la afirmación de Eli

 ***¿Tienes curiosidad?***

—Umm—

 ***Bueno... ¿No prefieres contarme otra cosa? Te escucharé***

Está vez Eli permitió que el rojo adornara sus mejillas.

—N-no, ahora...me toca escuchar a mí—

Un silencio pequeño.

 ***¿nadie a parte de mi, te ha llamado o mandado mensaje?***

Su voz sonaba esperanzada.

—No, sólo tú— contestó sin más.

 ***Me rindo, ¿podrías cambiar mi fondo de pantalla por cualquier otra imagen?***

—¿Eh? Claro... ¿Ahora?—

 ***Sí*** Nozomi colgó

Eli entró a la galería y eligio la primera imagen que era del cielo. Como era su mismo modelo de celular ya sabía cómo hacer cada cosa.

No pasó ni 1 minuto cuando Nozomi volvió a llamar.

—Listo— fue lo primero que dijo al contestar la rubia.

 ***Gracias*** sonaba triste.

—¿Quién es la chica de cabello negro?—

 ***Uuurgh... Es mi exnovia.***

 _=Uh? Qué? Pensé que era una niña de secundaria a lo mucho... Pero Nozomi debe de tener mi edad, no? =_

 ***Eli-san, mi ex tiene 24 años... Al igual que yo... y tú***

 _=Espera, espera, ¿cómo supo mi edad?=_

—¿Me podrías decir cómo sabes mi edad? Además, pensé por un momento que eras pedófila—

Se escuchó una risa por parte de la pelimorada.

 ***¿Se te olvida que ya has interpretado varios personajes?***

Oh sí, Eli era famosa por haber hecho varias obras, actuaba, cantaba y bailaba.

—¿Me-me has visto?—

 ***¡Claro que sí! Cuando chocamos pensé que era mi aturdimiento y que tú no eras tú...me entiendes?***

—No—

 ***Bueno, no importa. Debe de ser porque estás borracha.***

—¿Por qué terminaron? Tú y tu exnovia—

Hubo un silencio

 ***Es que ella... Me engaño***

 _=¿la infidelidad es algo muy común?=_

—¿La descubriste?—

Eli escuchó una risa amarga

 ***No, ella me lo dijo***

—Vaya, que valor— lo dijo en voz alta cuando en realidad no quería. —Ah, lo siento...—

 ***No, no importa***

Eso sonó como el fin de la conversación pero Eli quería saber más.

—¿Puedo... Puedo escuchar más?—

 ***Ara ara... ¿Podría ser que Elicchi está interesada en mí?***

Su cara tomo un color rojo, como el cabello de su ex.

 _=¿Eli... Qué? =_

—Y-yo... —

 ***Veras, un día llegó Nico y dijo algo como: Nozomi, tenemos que hablar***

Cambio la voz en cuanto dijo su propio nombre. Eli supuso que imitaba a su ex.

 _=Espera, espera! Dijo Nico? =_

—¿Tu ex se llama Nico?—

 ***Oh, sí. Duramos 8 años y medio.***

 _=Que duro para Nozomi=_

—¿Nico... De casualidad no es Yazawa?—

Hubo otro silencio.

 ***¿Cómo lo sabes?***

 _=¡Oh por Dios! Es la misma!=_

—Mi amiga fue engañada... Con una chica llamada Yazawa Nico—

 ***No puede ser! No me digas que conoces a Minami Kotori***

—Sí ... Sigue siendo mi amiga... —

De un segundo a otro Nozomi corto la llamada.

—No! Espera... No es mi culpa que la conozca desde hace 10 años—

Hablaba sola mientras marcaba su número.

 ***¡Engaño a tu amiga y sigues siendo su amiga!?***

—Creí que ya no contestarías... — escuchó un bufido proveniente de Nozomi —Las conozco, a ambas, desde hace 10 años... No puedo alejarme de Kotori por un error cuando yo he cometido muchos y ella me perdonó.—

No hubo respuesta

—Lamento ésto, y lamento que tu ex te haya engañado con una de mis amigas... —

 ***umm... Supongo que no importa.***

—¿Cuánto tiempo te engañó?—

 ***Nicocchi es buena persona... Aún cuando hizo eso. No pudo con la mentira, me engaño 1 día y al segundo día me lo dijo.***

—Vaya... Kotori duró con el secreto 1 mes hasta que Umi las encontró—

 ***Increible...***

Nozomi se ahorró el tiempo de preguntar quien era Umi, dio por hecho que es su otra amiga y ex de Minami-san.

Estuvieron hablando durante otro tiempo hasta que...

—Sí, mañana tengo que ir a ensayos. Así que te dejo porque ya son las... —

Buscó su reloj

—¡La 1:52!—

 ***Ericchi... Me rompes el tímpano***

—Lo siento, pero me voy a dormir.—

 ***Descansa, Ericchi~***

 _=definitivamente el alcohol me afectó mucho, porque eso sonó muy... Aargh, calma, ella no coqueta contigo=_

—Nos vemos, Nozomi—

 **FIN FLASHBACK.** (¿fue muy largo? Nozomi cada vez que mencionaba a Eli le cambiaba la forma de decir su nombre xD)

* * *

Eli se encontraba de nuevo corriendo por las calles, el embotellamiento de autos la obligo a bajarse del taxi antes de llegar y correr.

—¡Lo siento! Ya llegué— gritó entrando a su destino.

Las personas ahí, en especial el director, le dirigieron una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Buenos días, señorita Ayase—

Eso fue todo, Eli se movió hasta el escenario con libreto en mano. Y una vez ahí empezó su trabajo.

* * *

Yep yep yep... xD

 **Naofu** tiene mucha razón. Es justo como dijo. 

Nozomi se quedó enganchada a Nico bastante tiempo hasta esa noche.

He estado subiendo esto seguidamente debido a que...me iré de viaje y no tendré internet ni computadora. Puede que en la noche suba otro.

Dudas, comentarios, quejas…dejen mensaje. Si he tenido errores ortográficos, pido disculpas.

Bye-Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! 

Bueno, aquí he juntado dos capítulos en uno, sí, iban a ser cortos.

Espero que les guste, ya saben que adoro leer los comentarios y saber que opinan.

Sin más, nos vemos.

* * *

 **NOZOMI POV:**

—Señorita Toujou— un hombre alto y con traje negro se acercaba a mí —Los papeles están en revisión... En unas horas sabremos que procede—

Asentí, y con eso él dio la vuelta y se fue.

Solté un suspiro, esto no puede estar peor.

Sentí mi celular vibrando.

—¿Elicchi?—

Me sorprende que me llamé ella.

 ***Ah, sí...hola, Nozomi***

Se oía nerviosa, Dios, ésta chica es lindísima.

—¿Cómo estás, Elicchi?—

 ***Es-estoy bien, ¿y tú?***

—Igual— ya me empezó a preocupar su tono...

 ***Sí, que bueno***

Alejé el celular y solté un suspiro

—¿Ocurre algo?—

 ***¿Cuándo volverás?***

Oh, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

—La verdad es que me gustaría saberlo— nos quedamos en silencio. Sospecho que va a gritar.

 ***¿¡No sabes cuándo volverás!?***

Le atiné.

—Ya te dije que tengo unos asuntos que atender... Después de eso podré volver y darte tu celular—

 ***Espera ¿Volverás sólo a darme mi celular?***

Que lista.

—Te lo daré, eso es lo importante.—

—Señorita Toujou—

Me llamó el mismo hombre. Me retiré el celular inmediatamente.

—Deme un momento por favor—

—Entendido—

Solté otro suspiro y acerqué de nuevo el celular a mi oído.

 ***¿Nozomi? ¿Me oiste?***

Ups, no lo hice. Pero no tengo tiempo ahora.

—Lo siento, Ericchi. Me debo ir. Hablaremos luego— colgué.

Puse el celular en silencio.

Camine hasta llegar al sujeto y empezamos a caminar hacia el elevador.

—¿Informando a otro familiar o abogado?— preguntó cuando entramos al elevador y el marcaba el piso 4.

—No— con eso se cerró la puerta del elevador.

 **Fin Nozomi POV**

* * *

 **ELI POV:**

Acaba de colgar la llamada, dejándome sorprendida.

Kotori y Rin me miran decepcionadas o tal vez enojadas.

—¿Qué?— pregunté

Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

—Eli-chan lo hecho a perder nyaa—

—¿De qué hablas? Y creí que habías dejado el "nya" cuando cumpliste los 21—

—Eli-chan no debió de gritar, por eso te colgó— ahora decia Kotori.

—Aagh miren, le llamé porque ustedes me dijeron que lo hiciera y ahora me dicen esto—

Ambas chicas frente a mi sonrieron.

—Eso es porque— decía Rin

—Su historia juntas es muy— continuaba Kotori.

—Asombrosa— decían juntas.

Reí al pensar que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

—No veo nada asombroso en ella—

—¿En la historia o en Nozomi-san?— preguntaba Kotori alzando una ceja.

Pensé en mis palabras, cierto...

—En la historia— me senté en el sillón frente a ellas —llevamos apenas tres días de haber cambiado celular— suspiré —Siendo honesta se me ha hecho una eternidad—

—Ya, ya... — Rin se levantó y fue a mi cocina

Kotori y yo la miramos irse y luego nos dirigimos una mirada. Luego de unos momentos volvió a aparecer con una bolsa de galletas en mano y comiendo.

—Rin, ese es mi último paquete de... —

—Sí, que suerte tengo. Como te decía nyaa— comió otra galleta —Estás estresada por la obra, no te desquites con Toujou-san—

Está bien... Estoy estresada, sí... Y eso que apenas van 3 días. Pero no me estoy desquitando, tengo mi motivo de enojo y de gritarle. Se justifica, no?

Aaagh... Hasta yo sé que no.

Las miré.

—Tienes razón— Saqué el celular. —Debo llamarle—

Ellas sonrieron con satisfacción.

Hice varias llamadas en lo que ellas se fueron a hacer té y comieron galletas. Se mueven como si estuvieran en su propia cas, eso me divierte.

Esperé al ver que Nozomi no contestaba y me fui a comer con las chicas. Luego volví a intentarlo.

Pero Nozomi nunca me contestó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOZOMI POV.**

Estoy fastidiada de tanto papeleo.

Estoy triste.

Justo ahora no puedo sonreír. Y sería muy cruel hacerlo.

Y por primera vez... Estoy molesta con el destino.

—Entonces, ¿Está de acuerdo?— El anciano frente a mi tras el gran escritorio me puso una pluma cerca junto al papel.

Escuché todo pero justo ahora no puedo pensar en nada más que en que quiero volver en el tiempo.

—¿Nozomi? Vamos hija, firma—

El hombre justo a mi lado me mira compasivo, pero lo que dijo me dio asco.

Lo miré, sin querer le dediqué una mirada fría. Esas que casi nunca hago, pero que son efectivas.

—¿Hija? No me vuelva a decir así en su vida.—

Él dio un respingo y bajó la mirada.

—Sí, lo lamento— contestó.

Agarré la pluma y firme con dolor reflejado en mi rostro.

Miré hacia atrás a ver al otro hombre de traje negro quien sólo asintió.

—Cuanto lo siento, señorita Toujou— dijo el anciano del escritorio. Lo miré un segundo.

Me levanté y salí de ahí.

—Encarguese de lo demás—

Logré escuchar. Y luego llegó Sebastián, el mismo hombre de traje negro que me ha acompañado.

Al salir del edificio me subí en el auto gris que maneja Sebastián.

—¿Ahora qué más?— pregunte mirando por la ventana alejarnos de aquel edificio.

—Bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado, pero ahora toca algo más, igual de difícil para usted.— aguardó en silencio.

—¿Qué es?— pregunté en voz baja, ya sospecho que es.

—Debemos ir a... —

 **FIN NOZOMI POV**

* * *

 **ELI POV**

Ha paso otro día, Kotori se tuvo que ir y Rin se quedó a hacerme compañía. Umi llegó muy temprano y justo ahora estamos...

—¡Demonios, Umi!— grité furiosa —¿¡Qué has dicho!?—

Estamos peleando.

—¡La verdad! ¡Es lo único que he dicho!— Me miró enojada —¿¡Qué no ves lo que hizo!? ¡Seguramente lo de que iniciaron hace dos semanas es mentira! Nadie olvida siete años así como así—

Me abalancé sobre ella en un momento de ira.

—¡ALTO!— gritó Rin con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que ambas la miraramos. —¿Qué están haciendo?— su cara reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

En ese momento mire a Umi, mis manos sobre el cuello de su camisa y las suyas sobre mis brazos. La solté y me soltó.

—Rin... — dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! Rin nada, ¿Se pelean por una ex?— nos miró con confusión —¿Se olvidan de que sigue siendo mi amiga? Puede que Umi le dejara de hablar y que Eli no quiera ser sólo amigas, pero ella sigue siendo mi amiga.—

Umi y yo agachamos las miradas, hicimos mal en hacer enojar a Rin.

—¡No puedo creer que la insultaran!— alzó los brazos al aire.

—¡Ella!— apunté a Umi, ambas me miraron seriamente —Yo no fui... — Susurré

—Yo sólo quiero abra los ojos— le dijo a Rin y luego volteó hacia mi —Eli, deja de quererla, no te conviene.— dijo ésta vez con tranquilidad.

Bajé la mirada.

—Yo misma sé que no me conviene— sentí una lágrima escapar de mis ojos. —Incluso cuando le conté todo a Nozomi lo primero que preguntó fue "¿Te engañó?"—

Se acercaron en silencio y me abrazaron.

—Lo sentimos, Eli-chan…realmente, lo sentimos. — Rin siempre me tranquiliza en momentos así. Es la más dulce de nosotras, después está Kotori.

* * *

 **UMI POV:**

—¿Por qué Toujou-san nunca le contestó?— Oí que Rin me preguntaba.

Estamos en la estación de tren. Tomamos el mismo tren pero bajamos en distintos lugares.

—Tal vez estaba ocupada— soné más como si estuviera preguntando.

—¿Por dos días?— preguntó incrédula

La miré pensando en sus palabras. Dos días sin que contestara. ¿No es mucho? Y no es el hecho de ser dos días, Eli marcaba constantemente, estoy segura de que dejó muuuchas llamadas.

—Todo puede ser— contesté, ella me miró extrañada

—Honoka-chan te contagio esas palabras, ¿verdad?— sonrió burlonamente —Que linda!— me sonrojé, Honoka es muy positiva así que sí, me ha contagiado un poco.

—Cla-claro que no— contesté

Subimos al tren y luego de media hora yo bajé, ella se quedará viajando otra media hora.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa.

—Ya llegué— dije al cerrar la puerta.

Escuche unos pasos muy rápidos dirigiéndose a mí.

—¡Bienvenida!— Gritó Honoka y se abalanzó contra mi en un abrazo, la sujete por la cintura y acomodé mis pies para no caer. —Te extrañe!—

Me sonrojé... Dios, Esas simples palabras hacen que sienta mi corazón explotar.

—Estoy en casa— dije hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro, ella me separó.

Noté que hacía un mohín gracioso.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté

—Umi-chan es mala. No me extrañó.—

—¿Eeeeh?— mi rostro esta ahora más rojo

—Yo dije que te extrañe pero tú me ignoraste—

—No seas infantil, Honoka— contesté evadiendo todo eso, es vergonzoso.

—¿Lo hiciste o no?— preguntó haciendo un mohín

—Por supuesto que sí—susurré

Pensé que no me había escuchado pero entonces me besó

—Yo igual— sonrió en grande y se fue de nuevo a la sala

Me quedé un momento recuperando aire y mi color natural.

Esta chica me matará de la vergüenza un día de estos.

.

.

—¿Entonces Eli-chan está muy afectada todavía?—

—Sí, fueron casí 7 años, la entiendo—

Me miró extrañada

—Pero tú y yo comenzamos a salir 2 meses después de tu rompimiento... y eso que ella te engañó, Eli sólo rompió—

La miré pensando

—Pero, Minami-san y yo sólo duramos 2 años— bajé el rostro tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo —Además empezamos con citas, luego de 4 meses empezamos a salir...—

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la cama.

—Si yo no hubiera dado el siguiente paso quien sabe cuanto hubiéramos tardado— reí al escucharla, es cierto.

Tardé mucho en dar el siguiente paso con Kotori. Lo peor es que ahora pienso que sólo aceptó porque era mi mejor amiga.

Pero siendo honesta...

—¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó dulcemente mientras me veía sonriendo.

—Sólo pensaba— me acerque y la besé —En que todo tiene un por qué— Vi cómo su rostro empezaba a tomar un color rojo intenso. Que lindo es ser quien provoca esas reacciones.

Ella me jaló abrazándome y haciéndonos caer en la cama, empezamos una sesión de besos, que aunque me diera vergüenza ... me gustan.

Soy más feliz ahora.

 **FIN** **POV UMI**

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO RIN:**

—¿Qué?— pregunté

 ***Que si no te gustaría que tu amiga se quedara con esa tal Toujou***

Así es, estoy hablando por teléfono.

—Bueno, si eso hace feliz a Eli-chan pues sí...pero ¿y si no es realmente una buena persona para ella?— me tiré en mi cama

 ***¿Estás de broma?*** me di vueltas en la cama sin soltar el teléfono ***Se oye como una buena persona***

Sonreí —Si es como tú, entonces sí—

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Hola?—

 ***Yo diría si fuese alguien como tú***

—Te quiero— dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón

 ***Dios, ¿Por qué no estás aquí? También te quiero...mucho***

Me sonroje levemente y sonreí al escucharla decir aquello.

Creo que todo el mundo merece aunque sea un poco de la gran felicidad que yo siento.

 **...CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

OMG... Nozomi...

No saben como me dan risa (de la buena) leer algunos comentarios, agradezco mucho eso. Me encanta saber que opinan de la historia. Creo que dio un giro o ya se lo esperaban? Dx 

Probablemente no pueda subir otro capitulo en un tiempo. Así que espero que estos cuatro... son cuatro, no? Sí...no? Sí, ya chequé xD espero sean compensación por un tiempo. 

P. D. Me encanta Rin, aunque no más que Nico xD 

Nico Nico Nii! Nico Nico Nii! okya

Bye-Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! No pasó mucho...cierto?** **Espero que les guste la historia, verán las fechas que me olvidé poner en los otros capítulos. Sorry.**

 **Nos vemos.**

* * *

 **Tokio. DICIEMBRE 10 (PRESENTE)**

 **9:30 a.m.**

Son las 9:30 de la mañana y Eli se encuentra durmiendo. Ya son 6 días desde que la aceptaron en Julieta. Y como es sábado se encontraba disfrutando de poder levantarse tarde.

Sin embargo el mundo es cruel y el celular, que se olvidó poner en silencio, empezó a sonar haciendo que se despertara.

—¡No! ¡Mi chocolate!— gritó enojada al no poder seguir disfrutando en sueños del chocolate.

Miró su reloj y marcaba las 9:32 lo cual irrito a Eli.

Tomó su celular y sin ver quien era contestó

—¿Si?— dijo medio adormilada

 ***¿Eeeeh... ? ¿Me habré equivocado de número?***

Escuchó que decían.

—No sé, dime a quien buscas—

 ***Nozomi Toujou***

—Número equivocado— se despegó del celular.

La chica que llamaba miró el número en la pantalla preguntandose si su teléfono se había hechado a perder porque decía "Nozomom"

Eli por su parte ya iba a colgar cuando recordó algo.

 _=¿Nozomi?...=_ abrió los ojos como platos.

Se volvió a colocar el celular a la oreja rápidamente

—¡No te equivocaste!—

Por suerte la chica escuchó antes de cancelar la llamada.

 ***Ya iba a ir a comprar otro celular*** dijo con una risita.

—Disculpa, es que me acabo de levantar— dijo con pena.

 ***¡Vaya! Quien diría que Nozomi ya tenía otra chica en cama***

 _~¿Otra?~_

 ***Oh, no te ha dicho nada? Bueno, no arruinare lo que sea que tengan así que nos vemos, dile a Nozomi que quiero que me marque***

Con eso colgó.

—Hablé de nuevo en voz alta.— se dejó caer en la cama y se cobijo muy bien. —¿"Otra"?— se quedó pensando.

.

 **5:30 p.m.**

—¿Dijo eso?— kotori le dio un trago al café que tenía en sus manos —¿Y quién era?—

—El contacto dice tsubacchi—

Kotori puso cara confundida

—¿A cuántas personas les pone el "cchi"?— preguntó Rin un poco nerviosa.

La rubia y la peligris sólo rieron sin notar el estado de Rin.

—¿Y ya te comunicaste con ella?—

La sonrisa que traía Eli se borró.

—No, ya van 3 días que no contesta— le contestaba a Kotori.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada una pensando algo al respecto.

El celular de Eli empezó a sonar.

—Umi, hola—

Kotori se tenso y agacho la mirada.

 ***¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Eli!?***

Se oía enojada y nerviosa.

Eli puso una sonrisa cansada.

—Creí que...—

 ***Creíste nada! Tardé una hora para llegar aquí y resulta que Kotori está en la misma mesa que yo iba a estar***

—¿Vas a venir o no?—

La rubia no quería discutir esto por teléfono, al menos no en frente de Kotori.

 ***Te espero en tu casa*** con eso colgó.

Sus amigas tienen un trato, todas tienen una llave de sus casas por si en algún momento necesitan usarla, o si se le perdía a la dueña la llave o si hace mucho no saben nada de alguna.

Maki le devolvió a Eli su llave aquel día de ruptura. Eli se la mandó dos días después a través de Kotori.

Umi se la aventó a Kotori cuando la encontró con Nico en la casa de la peligris. Kotori le mandó a Umi la suya a través de Rin.

—¿Invitaste a...— preguntó Kotori haciendo una pausa, no sabía cómo debía nombrarla —...A Sonoda-san?—

Rin le dio una caricia en la cabeza y Eli le sonrió.

—Sí, pero dijo que mejor estará en mi casa—

—¿Y Yasawa?— preguntó Rin —Últimamente estás mucho tiempo con nosotras nyaa—

Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro

—Les contaré—

.

 **FLASHBACK. POV KOTORI**

 **DICIEMBRE 8.**

 **9:26 p.m.**

 _Nico-chan acaba de llamar diciendo que llegará un poco tarde debido a que tiene trabajo extra en el restaurante, pero... Lleva toda la semana diciendo lo mismo._

 **11:58 p.m.**

— _Nico-chan?— pregunte al oír la puerta._

— _Aah, Kotori. Creí que ya estarías durmiendo.— dijo mientras pasaba a la cocina por mi lado ignorando mi presencia._

— _Me preguntaba si necesitabas estar un rato en cuidados intensivos~ tú sabes~~— dije de manera provocativa, pero ella me ignoró completamente._

— _Kotori, tengo mucho sueño. Y necesito bañarme, apesto a comida— subió directo al cuarto._

 _La seguí y me puse en la puerta del baño antes de que ella entrara._

— _Tal vez... Debamos bañarnos juntas—_

 _Pedía en vez de decir. Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

— _No, muévete. En serio quiero apurarme a dormir.—_

 _Su tono y su cara me decían que de verdad no quería nada conmigo. Y aunque me dolió demasiado me quite de la puerta._

 _Cuando salió se vistió y se acostó sin decir palabra. A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. Se fue muy temprano._

 _Me dejó un mensaje en un plato con comida, "Nos vemos, no sé cuando volveré. Pero te dejo comida y en el refrigerador hay más. Cuídate por favor"_

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

 **POV NORMAL**

—En realidad, me pregunto si durmió— soltó un suspiro —Dejo bastante comida y postre—

Eli y Rin se miraron.

—¿Cuándo se fue?— preguntó Eli

—Ayer en la mañana— dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa —Pero toda la semana ha sido un poco igual—

—¿No le has llamado? Nyaa—

—No contesta— dijo con tristeza. —¿Será el fin de nuestra relación?— Preguntó a la nada.

—No digas eso. ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso después de lo que dijiste aquel día!— Eli golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano haciendo temblar las tazas en la mesa.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK. POV ELI**

 **MAYO 31.**

 **11:53 p.m.**

 _Umi me acaba de llamar diciendo que necesitaba verme y que si podía quedarse en mi casa. Obviamente dije que sí, se oía desesperada._

 _Media hora después llegó a mi casa._

— _Eli— Apenas abrí es lo que dijo, su voz suena quebradiza y sus ojos están muy llorosos._

 _Sin pensarlo la abrace. Estaba muy fría._

— _¿Que pasa, Umi?—_

— _Ko-kotori— dijo entre sollozos —E-ella me -me -me— absorbió con la nariz —Me engañó — dijo en un susurro para después volver a llorar._

 _No podía creer lo que decía, Dios, es Kotori. Sin embargo... Si hay alguien que defienda a Kotori, es Umi. Para que diga eso debe de tener pruebas._

 _La lleve a mi habitación y se dio un baño. Me destrozó oir su llanto aún con la regadera abierta._

 _Cuando salió de bañarse ya cambiada se acostó en mi cama. Y empezamos a hablar._

 _Me contó todo lo que vio y con quien era._

 _Quedo dormida entre sollozos y caricias en su cabeza._

 **JUNIO 1.**

 _A la mañana siguiente Umi despertó como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo cual me sorprendió bastante. Me atreví a preguntar "¿Cómo estás?" a lo que ella contestó "Muy bien" y con eso desayunamos en silencio._

 _Justo cuando se iba a ir porque tenia que preparar unos detalles de su proyecto final para titulación me dijo._

— _Sabes?... En realidad estoy muy bien para lo que ha pasado. Es que ella y yo ya teníamos problemas desde hace un mes y de verdad no se me hace tan duro ésto—_

 _Lo que yo no sabía en ese momento era que ella hace un mes antes de saber lo de Kotori conoció a una chica llamada Honoka en la universidad. La conoció el mismo día que Kotori empezó el engaño._

 _Le llamé a Maki y me dijo que estaba con Kotori en la casa de mi novia. Y quede de ir a verlas._

 _En realidad Maki y yo casi no nos vemos debido a su carrera de medicina. Pero los fines de semana se queda en mi casa o yo en la suya._

 _Llegue a su casa y al abrirme la puerta me dedico una mirada de suplica de que controlara a Kotori. Su llanto se oía al fondo. Le di un beso a Maki y luego caminamos tomadas de la mano hacia nuestra amiga._

— _¿Eli-chan?— decía mientras se limpiaba la nariz._

 _No dije nada, en realidad estaba enojada por lo que había hecho, pero es mi amiga... Ambas lo son._

 _Se acercó y me abrazo, yo no correspondi el abrazo_

— _Por favor no me odies, no me digas que me abandonaras en esto—_

— _¿Cómo te atreves?— dije en voz baja._

 _Maki observaba todo y luego me dijo que iba por té._

— _Yo de verdad, de verdad lamento haber herido a Umi—_

 _La separé de mi con brusquedad._

— _Creo que no del todo, ¿cierto?— dije con ironía._

— _¡Es que no lo entiendes!— dijo agarrándose el cabello y luego moviendo los brazos al aire —¡YO EN SERIO LO SIENTO!— se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentada y yo mirándola._

— _Kotori... — la voz de Maki me saco de mis pensamientos. —Eli... Ella de verdad se arrepiente de lo que hizo, y tiene algo que decir pero tiene miedo— me dijo Maki entregándome una taza con té._

 _Le di un sorbo al té —¿Por qué lo hiciste si te arrepientes?—_

 _Ella no me miró, su vista se clavo en el suelo._

— _Tú no entiendes—_

 _Yo reí —No, por eso te pido que me ilumines—_

— _Yo me arrepiento de haber herido a Umi-chan— se levantó y me miro directo los ojos —Pero no me arrepiento de haber estado con Nico-chan—_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio, de verdad me enojaba esto. ¿Cómo puede ser ésta persona Kotori? Me lo repetía muchas veces._

— _Creí que amabas a Umi— dije y ella sólo agacho la cabeza._

— _Yo... Nunca había sentido lo que es el verdadero amor.— miró a Maki y ella le dio un asentimiento de cabeza —Hasta que la conocí... De verdad, Eli-chan, de verdad... — me tomó de las manos —¡De verdad amo a Nico-chan!—_

 _Abrí los ojos lo más que pude de la sorpresa._

— _¿Pero qué demo... ?—_

— _Desde la primera vez que la vi, siento que todo mi mundo gira para que yo la ame a ella, y de verdad nunca había sentido las "maripositas en el estomago" hasta que ella se me acercó— yo sólo la veía sorprendida y con un rubor en mis mejillas —Y cuando nos dimos un beso, por primera vez sentí y desee estar con alguien toda mi vida—_

 _Nunca había dicho algo así de Umi u otra persona._

 _Empezó a derramar lágrimas —Sé que no debí haber hecho lo que hice, engañar estuvo muy mal. Pero tenía miedo y ahora lo tengo más. Por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga. Porque incluso si ustedes me dejan de hablar yo seguiré peleando por este amor. — terminó y entonces lo supe._

— _Sólo dime algo... — ella asintió —¿Cuánto te gusta esa tal Nico?—_

 _Ella me miró sorprendida y luego sonrió —Tanto que hice una idiotez...y por ella haría otra estupidez—_

 _Yo suspiré y la miré, luego de unos segundos la abracé. Maki se nos unió._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

 **POV ERI**

—¿Dónde quedó eso de "Yo seguiré peleando por este amor"?— dije imitando su voz de aquel día.

Ella me miró un poco triste

—Yo pelee...pero el amor es cosa de dos personas, no de una.—

Con eso, caímos en silencio.

Nos despedimos y Kotori prometió seguir luchando "¡PORQUE LA AMO!", fue lo que grito cuando se iba y se ganó unas miradas curiosas de las personas. Después de todo grito "la".

Perdimos de vista a nuestra diseñadora con una tienda bastante popular.

.

.

.

* * *

Heeey! 

Ahora bien, ustedes dirán... ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de poner tantas fechas y horas?  
Pues sí, se me olvidó que necesitaba hacerlo. 

Aclarando...nuestra historia inicia el 5 de diciembre.

El próximo cap será especial Nico Nii!

Descansen todos...no sean como yo =P subiendo siempre en la madrugada.


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Nico!

Hola e.e

Después de un tiempo... aquí está el siguiente capitulo... ¡Este es un especial de Nico! y... es uno de los últimos con tantos retrocesos... espero no se confundan  . ñeee... Este muestra todos los flashbacks en orden... No hay mucho pierde... Creo...

* * *

 **PRESENTE. DICIEMBRE 11**

 **6:30 a.m.**

Nico Nico Nii! Nico Nii es fabulosa, incluso más fabulosa que el departamento lujoso en el que me encuentro ahora mismo. Nico piensa que ustedes no saben donde se encuentra Nico! ¿Quieren saber dónde? Piensen un poquito. En realidad es bastante obvio.

Mientras tanto, les contaré mi historia. Nico pide que se sienten cómodamente a leer.

 **HACE 8 MESES.**

 **ABRIL 9**

 **8:56 p.m.**

—Nicocchi— mi novia se acercó y me besó —Bienvenida a casa—

Le sonreí

—He llegado—

—¿Cómo te fue?—

—Umm—

Pensé en muchas cosas y lo que predominaba era la imagen de aquella chica peligris que lleva una semana trabajando en el restaurante. Su traje de Maid y su linda y tierna voz. ¡Demonios Nico! Qué estás pensando?

—Bien— fue mi corta respuesta —¿Y a ti?—

—Umm... Igual, los niños querían comer el arroz de Hanayo-chan—

Me reí ante eso. Pobre Hanayo.

Insiste en ir a ayudar a Nozomi en el templo. Pero ella estudia enfermería. Y mi novia tiene una carrera en administración de empresas. Y aun así se van en las tardes al templo. Como en los viejos tiempos de la preparatoria.

 **ABRIL 15.**

 **12:43 a.m.**

—¿Por qué llegas tarde a casa?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Eeh... —

Son las 12 de la noche y voy llegando, se supone que yo siempre llego a las 9, un poco antes o un poco después.

—La gerente me pidió festejar con ella lo bien que nos va en el restaurante— mentí, bueno... No del todo. No fue la gerente si no aquella chica, Minami Kotori. —Se paso de copas y la lleve hasta su casa—

Nozomi alzó una ceja en modo incrédula. Pero por supuesto, ¿qué pensé? ¿Qué iba a poder engañar a Nozomi?

Para mi sorpresa ella se acercó y me agarro de los hombros, poco a poco fue acercándose y me besó. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la cama sin ropa.

Me siento tan culpable de que mientras lo hacíamos, a veces pensaba en que era Kotori y no mi chica peli púrpura.

 **ABRIL 19**

 **5:30 p.m.**

—¡Hola!— me dijo sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Hola Minami— dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Por favor, Nico-chan. Ya te lo he dicho, dime Kotori— un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas.

—Bi-bien... Entonces, Kotori-chan.—

—Te-he— sonrió con satisfacción.

Esto está mal, muy, muy mal. Mi corazón no debería latir tan rápido con sólo una sonrisa suya.

 **ABRIL 29**

 **8:30 p.m.**

—Nico-chan... Me preguntaba si quisieras festejar conmigo que ya llevo un mes trabajando contigo en el restaurante.— me sonrió mientras mostraba las llaves de su auto.

Son las 8:30 y acabamos de salir.

—¿Y a dónde iríamos?— sonreí

—Bueno... Tengo unas botellas de vino en mi casa que aun no se acaban y botanas de una reunión con mis amigas— dijo como si estuviera pensando.

En realidad, esto no está mal... ¿cierto? Sólo vamos a tomar un poco y luego me iré a mi casa, ¿no?.

[Para: Nozomi baka

"Iré a una fiesta con los del restaurante, ¿está bien? No te quedes esperándome, descansa"] +enviado+

Si sólo serán unos tragos, ¿por qué mentí en el mensaje? ¿De verdad estoy pensando que tal vez pase algo? Soy idiota, pero no tanto. Tengo novia y la quiero demasiado. Son 8 años de relación.

Al llegar a la casa de Kotori vi un departamento bastante lindo, con adornos florales en la entrada y un cuadro de alpacas en el pasillo de la sala. Yo prefiero el rosa pero el amarillo no se ve mal en esta casa.

Aunque ella dijo que las bebidas y botanas eran sobras, por decirlo así, la botella estaba llena y parecía recién comprada al igual que las botanas.

Son las 11 y seguimos hablando sobre nuestros gustos, disgustos, pasado y futuros posibles...y ambas estamos pasadas de alcohol, contemplando el cielo estrellado desde el balcón de su casa.

—En verdad, Nico-chan es uno de mis gustos—

Yo la miré y con las pocas buenas neuronas que el alcohol me permitía usar, razone su comentario.

—Pero supongo que yo soy un disgusto de Nico-chan— dijo y bajo la mirada.

¡Maldito alcohol! Y por supuesto, ¡Maldito deseo!

Me fui acercando a ella lentamente. Ella se dio cuenta y también empezó a moverse hacia mi.

Mis manos en la barda se fueron deslizando en dirección a Kotori. Su vaso fue abandonado en un punto de la misma.

Despegue mi mano izquierda de la barda para dirigirla a su rostro y acariciarlo. Su cabello fue acomodado por mis dedos. Pude notar como su rostro adquirió un tono aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—Nico-chan— susurró.

Y como si estuviéramos sincronizadas y de acuerdo en esto, nuestros rostros se movieron al mismo al tiempo y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso. Uno que recordaré toda mi vida porque fue asombroso, ya que sentí demasiadas sensaciones con un simple beso.

Nos separamos y nos miramos. Me abrazó por la cintura.

—Te quiero, Nico-chan— hundió su rostro en mi cuello —¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto?— Sentí sus lágrimas recorrer mi piel.

—Me pregunto lo mismo... ¿Por qué siento esto contigo?—

Levantó su rostro y me miró. Un pequeño beso, luego otro y luego casi ni nos separamos. De verdad, entramos en la casa mientras nos besamos.

Se separo y me quito la blusa y nos volvimos a besar mientras ella acariciaba mi abdomen y caminábamos en el acto hacia la recámara.

Antes de entrar a su habitación yo le quite su blusa. Ella abrió y las dos entramos aún sin separarnos mucho.

La noche fue larga y corta al mismo tiempo. Y siendo honesta, nunca me había sentido igual. Lo disfrute.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

 **ABRIL 30.**

 **6:09 a.m.**

—¿Y te divertiste?—

Acabo de entrar a la casa. Son las 6 am.

—S-sí, ¿te desperté?—

—Bueno... Me levanté a las 4 pensando que estabas ya a mi lado, pero no fue así.—

Agache la cabeza

—Lo siento, me excedí en tiempo—

—Ya estás aquí— me besó e hizo un gesto extraño.

Por un momento pensé que se dio cuenta.

—T-te quiero— Dije tratando de desconcentrarla.

—...— se alejó un poco —Yo te amo—

No puedo explicar con palabras el dolor que sentí en mi pecho. La traicioné, me dio su confianza y yo... Le mentí. Mandé a la mier... Ocho años de relación por una noche.

—Ni vas a poder dormir, tienes que alistarte para trabajar—

—Uurgh... —

No pude darle un beso sin temblar.

 **5:30 p.m.**

Kotori en el trabajo dijo que me quiere. "¿Por qué no lo intentamos?" fue lo que dijo.

En nuestro receso me jaló y me llevó a un cuarto hecho para los chefs, osea yo. Sólo soy yo. Los demás son ayudantes. Sin interrupciones, todo nuestro receso fue pasando en besos y caricias.

 **9:20 p.m.**

Al llegar a casa la culpa me carcomía.

—Nozomi, tenemos que hablar— Le dije apenas la vi sentada en el sillón frente a la tele.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

Me puse frente a ella y me incline haciendo una tipo reverencia de 90°

—¿Nicocchi?—

—¡Perdón! No puedo seguir mintiendo a quién me ama y a quien yo... amo—

Ella empezó a soltar lágrimas, supongo que ella ya sabia con esa simple frase a lo que me refería.

—Ayer en la noche, no fui a una fiesta con todos los del restaurante...sólo fui con una persona—

Se tapo la boca con sus manos mientras más lágrimas fueron cayendo por su rostro.

—Nos pasamos de alcohol y... Perdí el control—

Soltó un sonido de dolor.

—De verdad lo siento—

—Nico— dijo en un susurro

Agache la mirada.

—Y lo siento aún más porque... Lo volvimos a hacer hoy—

Fue en ese momento donde de verdad ella lloró.

Me sentí fatal, aquella chica a la cual yo protegí en la preparatoria desde nuestro primer encuentro. Aquella chica que me entrego su primer beso y algo más, esa chica a la cuál le dije que nunca la defraudaría porque la amaba. Esa chica se encuentra llorando...

Y soy la culpable.

Llore junto con ella. Lloré porque sentía que merecía morir, porque no la quiero perder. Pero sobretodo lloré porque aun sabiendo que hice mal, en aquel momento me sentí muy bien estando con Kotori. Por primera vez pienso que soy horrible.

Yo arrodillada llorando y ella en el sillón. No me atreví a abrazarla por miedo a que me empujara. Pero tal vez es lo que debí hacer.

Luego de media hora ambas llorando, subí por una manta y la tapé. Después de todo el clima es frío aún dentro de casa. Y eso que es Abril. El clima está loco.

—¿Qu-quién fue?— preguntó entre sollozos.

—Su nombre es Minami Kotori... Trabaja como camarera en el restaurante de la tarde.—

—Se debe de ver linda en esos trajes de maid, ¿No es cierto?— dijo, pero no contesté nada. —Nicocchi... Creo que esto es el fin—

Abrí mis ojos asustada

—No! ¿Por qué? ¡Yo lo siento! No volverá a pasar! Te lo pro—

—No, Nico— me interrumpió —En 8 años nunca habíamos pasado por algo así, siempre fui tu prioridad—

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, eran ciertas.

—Pero ahora pasa esto... Creo que es el fin. Debemos terminar— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nozomi... No hagamos esto por favor—

—Nico, la preferiste a ella sobre mi. Creo que debes de seguir con ella. Si te gustó tanto como para hacerlo... ¡Dos veces!...Es lo mejor para las... Tres—

Empecé a llorar. Ella me abrazó.

—Por los viejos buenos momentos...¿Me darías una noche más?— susurró en mi oído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la besé y juro por Dios que fue como volver a nuestros primeros besos. Y al entregarnos en cuerpo y alma fue como las primeras veces dónde buscábamos satisfacer a la otra con todo el amor que queríamos demostrarnos en caricias.

Pero sé que nunca volveremos a ser igual.

 **HACE 7 MESES.**

 **MAYO 1**

 **5:57 p.m.**

—Kotori...— en todo el día no le había hablado.

Estaba dolida por la separación con Nozomi. En la noche gritaba mi nombre con placer y hoy cuando me iba a ir "Ven por tus cosas cuanto antes, las tendré listas" dijo. ¡Demonios! ¿Realmente quiero esto? dejar a Nozomi, intentarlo con Kotori... Kotori. Cuando la veo siento un vuelco en el corazón. Es más que una simple atracción.

¿Es esto más fuerte que lo que sentí y siento por Nozomi?

—¿Nico-chan?—

Ah~ su rostro es angelical. Y su sonrisa siempre me deja embobada. De pronto se acerco y me dio un abrazo.

—¿Me darás tu respuesta?— preguntó con una sonrisa y una mirada de cachorrita.

En ese momento lo supe, yo de verdad la quiero.

—Sí—

.

.

 **MAYO 31**

 **8:40 p.m.**

—Nico-chan. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a ver películas?—

—No lo sé, Honoka dijo que saldremos a comer después del trabajo—

Desde que Nozomi y yo terminamos, me quede con Honoka quien es una amiga desde la preparatoria. La casa anterior la rentábamos entre las dos... Pero ahora sólo la paga Nozomi. Y yo ahora vivo con Honoka, tiene casa propia y no me cobra. Le dije a Tsubasa, pero dijo que siempre llevaba a su novia a dormir. La malvada ni si quiera dice el nombre de la chica. Le dije a Hanayo pero ella estaba enojada porque engañé a Nozomi. Me dijo que le diera tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

Como quisiera que Nozomi dijera algo igual, Pero no para volver en relación amorosa sino en amistosa, tal vez eso sea imposible aunque yo espero que no.

—Vamos Nico-chan... Por favor!— decía con una mirada de cachorro y me hizo caer ante ese gesto.

—Nico te dará esta noche, Honoka puede entender—

—¡Sí!— nos dimos un beso.

.

.

—Espe-espera! ¿No íbamos a ver películas?—

Ella pasó su lengua por el hélix de mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera.

—Mejor hagamos una en este momento— susurró en mi oído con voz muy sensual para el rostro que tiene.

—¿Ah!? ¿Qué película quieres hacer!?— pregunté toda roja de vergüenza.

Nos encontramos apenas en la entrada de su casa, apenas se cerró la puerta ella se aventó hacía mi.

—Umm... Las dos sabemos que sería una por—

—¡Waaah!— la interrumpí

—Vamos Nico-chan, llevamos una semana sin hacerlo—

Era cierto, Honoka lleva toda la semana saliendo por las noches y vuelve en la mañana, lo cuál no sería un problema de no ser porqué tiene un gato y un perro y me pide que los cuide. La salida de hoy era en compensación, ¿pero no es mejor esta compensación? Dejarme una noche sola.

Kotori me veía triste. Le agarre del rostro y la bese.

—Te amo— dejaba salir mi peligris. Yo abrí los ojos y me separé, era la primera vez que lo decía.

—Yo...— me miró como si esperara un "te amo" aun si yo no lo sentía —La gran Nico te ama— dije desviando la mirada al pasillo. —¡Siéntete afortunada!—

Con eso empezamos otra ronda de besos, fuimos dejando un camino de prendas triadas en el suelo camino a la recámara de Kotori. Ya es una costumbre de nosotras.

Estamos en nuestra tercera vez de la noche.

—¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan! ¡Nico! Uummnn— el sonido de la voz de Kotori mientras sujetaba mi mano con firmeza hizo que no escucháramos cuando alguien llegó a la casa.

Nos dimos cuenta cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad haciendo un gran sonido.

Una peliazul nos dedicaba una mirada ambar sorprendida. Mientras sostenía el sostén de Kotori.

—Ko-kotori— preguntó con voz quebrada.

—¡Umi-chan!— para ese momento ambas nos cubríamos con las sabanas. Yo tapando hasta mi rostro.

Demonios, ella nunca me dijo que tenía pareja, si bien yo tampoco le dije de Nozomi yo terminé con ella para estar juntas más tiempo, pero ya llevamos un mes en esto... Lo siento chica Umi.

—Kotori...— logre escuchar los sollozos de la chica. —Vengo para ayudarte con tu proyecto final y...¿¡ESTO ES TU PROYECTO!? ¡El cuerpo de otra chica?!—

—Umi-chan lo siento mucho— escuche decir a Kotori en tono suplicante —De verdad, lo siento—

Aauch, por algún motivo me dolió lo que dijo. Sonó como si no le gustará estar conmigo.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— supongo que me habla a mi. Descubrí mi rostro dejando ver mis ojos y luego toda mi cara —¿Una niña? Kotori, ¿qué demonios?!—

—Para tu información tengo 24 años— me miró enojada y Kotori incrédula de que dije eso en esta situación. —Lo siento mucho—

—¡Claro! Por eso te acostaste con ella— dijo señalando a Kotori.

—Disculpa pero a mi no me dijo nada de que tenía novia— me excuse cobardemente.

—Cierto ¡Tenía!— gritó —¡Terminamos!— con eso salió azotando la puerta.

Mire a Kotori que miraba la puerta. Unos segundos después se abrió otra vez con fuerza

—¡Toma!— le arrojó una llave con un colgante que decía "Kotori" —¡La próxima vez acuérdate de quitarle la llave a tu pareja antes de engañarla!—

Escuchamos cómo se cerro la puerta principal.

1, 2 minutos pasaron y ninguna dijo nada. Yo seguía en shock.

—¿Nico-chan?—

En cuanto habló me puse de pie y me enrede en las sábanas. Fui en busca de mi ropa, de seguro sigue en el piso si Umi no hizo nada.

Ya sólo me falta mi blusa que está hasta la entrada. Kotori salió ya vestida.

—¡Nico-chan! Por favor escúchame—

—Creo que ya escuche suficiente, ¡Ja! Y no fue de tu boca— dije con dolor, todo un mes engañamos a una persona, me siento fatal. Mi sueño es hacer que todos sonrían pero en un mes destroce dos corazones. Y de la peor manera.

—¡Te amo, Nico-chan!— grito cuando iba a abrir la puerta —De verdad te amo.—

—Yo... — solté un suspiro

Me fui, no quería decirle que yo la amo, porque no sabía si merecíamos amarnos después de todo el dolor que causamos.

.

.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

 **HACE 6 MESES.**

 **JUNIO 1**

 **10:17 p.m.**

Ding dong

—Abre tú, Nico-chan— Honoka es floja. Está tirada en el sofá mientras estamos viendo una película. Me levanté con flojera tirándole una almohada a la cara y ella ni siquiera se quejó, tiene tanta flojera que no hace nada.

—¿Qué demonios?!— dije cuando vi quien tocaba el timbre.

kotori se encontraba llorando del otro lado.

—Nico-chan— dijo después de sorber por la nariz —Perdóname, intentémoslo otra vez, sé que hice mal. Y te lo digo a ti como se lo dije a mis amigas. Yo de verdad te amo, y aunque me tome tiempo seguiré intentando tener tu corazón—

Mi cara se torno roja de vergüenza

—Oh~ pero si es la linda Minami— Escuche como decía desde atrás Honoka.

Cuando supo lo de Nozomi me preguntó "¿Esa tal Minami vale la pena, Nico-chan?" yo contesté que sí, y entonces ella me pidió conocerla, se llevaron bien desde el inicio. Fue como si Honoka ignorara el hecho de que engañé a una de sus mejores amigas. Luego me dijo "Es lo que tú hiciste, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y la relación que llevo con todas ustedes, Nozomi sigue siendo mi mejor amiga pero tú igual".

—¡Vete de aquí!— le grite a la dueña de la casa. Sólo soltó una risa y se dio la vuelta. —Creo que también va para ti, Minami—

Sus ojos reflejaron dolor, y tengo que admitir que me sentí feliz de ver esa expresión ahora y no cuando pasó lo de Umi.

—Vas a romper tres corazones si me voy ahora—

¿Pero cómo supo que estaba pensando en eso?

Con rapidez se acercó y me dio un beso, uno que se volvió profundo porque yo no lo detuve. Escuche su risa cuando nos separamos un momento.

—Te amo— dijo con su linda voz.

—Idiota— la besé —Más te vale no engañarme nunca—

—Nunca— entrelazó nuestros meñiques

—Te-te amo— dije desviando la mirada

Y así fue nuestra reconciliación. Luego de eso pasamos a ver una película con Honoka. Y de verdad vimos una.

.

.

 **PRESENTE: DICIEMBRE 10.**

Aaah~ en tan sólo un mes todo se fue a la mierda para mi. Y en dos meses para Kotori. Pero aquello ya es... cosa del pasado. Aunque ahora no estamos tan lejos Nozomi y yo del desastre.

 **COREA, 7 AM.**

 **POV NORMAL.**

—¡Buenos días dormilona!— Una pelinegra gritaba mientras movía el cuerpo de su amiga pelipúrpura.

—¡Ya desperté!— por fin reaccionaba la chica.

—Buenos días— dijo la pelinegra con tono más calmado y una mirada de felicidad.

—Buenos días— contestó la chica con amabilidad pero no con felicidad.

—Nozomi... Si necesitas algo dímelo, no dudes ni un momento en hacerlo— se dio la vuelta —Tardaste mucho en pedir a alguien que viniera a estar contigo, tonta.— Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Y aunque el rostro de Nozomi era de sorpresa, su corazón ya no latía emocionado, ni por la vida misma, ni por la pelinegra que le sonrió.

 **.**

 **POV NICO.**

Le voy a preparar el desayuno, esa tonta se está descuidando mucho. La entiendo, está triste y todo pero debe de comer.

 **Flashback. Diciembre 6.**

 **6:30 p.m.**

Mi celular está sonando, pero justo ahora estoy haciendo la comida en el restaurante. Decía número desconocido. Sin embargo contesté.

—¿Hola?—

 ***Ho-hola, Nicocchi*** la reconocí de inmediato, se oye como si estuviera llorando

—¿Estás bien?— era la primera llamada que me hace en meses.

 ***La verdad es que... ¿Puedes venir a Corea del sur? Yo te pago el pasaje***

—¿Qué? ¿Estás allá? ¿Y tus padres?— oí como soltó un sonido de dolor, ese que hizo cuando lloró aquella vez, definitivamente está llorando.

 ***Sí, sobre ellos... murieron antier en la noche***

¿Qué? ¿Y hasta ahora me entero?

—¡Dios, cuánto lo siento! Perdón Nozomi— dije

 ***Está bien, sólo ¿vendrás?***

—Tengo que arreglar unos papeles para poder ir... Pero claro que sí, tonta.—

Luego me explicó de quien era el celular, que chocó con alguien ayer y que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Habremos terminado, pero nuestra amistad es fuerte. Lo sabemos ambas aunque tal vez en aquellos momentos no lo veía con claridad. Solo espero que Kotori lo entienda.

Al finalizar la llamada logré escuchar su risa y me colgó diciendo "Tú eres de verdad increíble, lograste animarme bastante."

El estrés del trabajo y ahora ésto. Llevo una semana siendo mala pareja de Kotori. ¿El motivo? Ni yo lo sé, Ya casi es navidad y no sé que hacer. Los dos empleos me tienen corta de tiempo. La gente llega más al restaurante dónde conocí a Kotori y ella desde que se graduó de la Universidad ya no trabaja aquí y faltan camareras. Perdón Kotori, soy una gran chef, la mejor del mundo... Pero soy mala novia.

La mañana siguiente me tomé el día libre para arreglar los papeles y salir el día 8 a Corea. Pero por supuesto mi novia peligris no lo sabe.

 **FIn flashback.**

 **POV NICO**

¿No es increíble lo pequeño que puede ser el mundo? Mi ex chocó con la mejor amiga de mi novia, con la que a veces hablo por teléfono. Por cierto, ella no me conoce físicamente pero yo a ella sí- sonrío por la ventaja que el mundo me otorgó.

Mi novia dice ser amiga de una tal Nishikino Maki quien es novia de mi otra amiga Hanayo. Y la ex de Maki es Eli. Que curioso, ¿no?

Mi otra amiga Honoka sale con Umi, quien… bueno, nos odia a mí y a Kotori.

Tsubasa dijo que sale con alguien que sólo Honoka sabe el nombre. Y por la lengua de Honoka se ha dicho que es alguien cercano a Kotori.

Aah… que pequeño mundo.

Más de 7 mil millones de personas y sin embargo, para nosotras parece que fuera un mundo de 12 a lo mucho.

* * *

No sé... pero me gustó mucho escribir todo el rollazo entre Nico y Kotori xD

Mil disculpas **377owo** por todos los flashbacks xD Igual, va para todos.

Lo publiqué hace horas, pero me equivoqué al seleccionar el archivo xD había intercambiado de historias e.e ... Cualquier error... Disculpen. 

bye!


End file.
